comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights
Para solicitar un Spotlight de Wikia, debes pulsar el botón 'Solicitar un Spotlight' y la plantilla "Solicitud de spotlight" se añadirá automáticamente, una vez añadida, tienes que rellenar varios datos: la imagen de la wikia, un eslogan, su nombre y la dirección. * Si la dirección de tu wikia es http://es.nombredemiwikia.wikia.com, solo tienes que poner es.nombredemiwikia. Después de eso, escribe algo sobre tu wikia, número de artículos, si está activa y no olvides decir si eres el burócrata o administrador de la misma, por último firma la solicitud. Antes de guardar los cambios comprueba que has escrito bien la dirección haciendo clic en los enlaces para comprobar que funcionan. Añade tu solicitud al final de las demás. Antes de escribir tu solicitud, asegúrate de que el wiki cumple los requisitos que hay marcados en la página del proyecto. Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de los spotlights o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro, o en el muro de Zeist Antilles Ten en cuenta que aquí solo se solicitan los spotlights. El equipo de Wikia solo atenderá las solicitudes en esta página. type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar un Spotlight bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Spotlights preload=Plantilla:Spotlights/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Spotlights/instrucciones = Solicitud de Spotlights = Wiki Bajoterra |Slogan corto = ¡A lanzar babosas!}} : ¡Hola! Quisiera anotar que en Wiki= has puesto Bajoterra, cuando lo correcto sería el nombre de vuestra comunidad, Wiki Bajoterra, aunque tampoco es algo forzado. Por cierto, ¡a la otra no os olvidéis de firmar!, jeje. 02:41 11 mar 2014 (UTC) ::Hola Dayronalejandromonroy, está todo muy bien, solo hay que mejorar la categorización. Para obtener el spotlight todas los artículos deben de tener al menos una categoría. Actualmente hay 117 artículos sin categorizar. También hay 37 categorías sin categorizar y 51 categorías requeridas con 5 o más páginas que se deben crear y categorizar para tener una buena estructura de categorías. Cuando esté listo puedes avisar aquí. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:24 12 mar 2014 (UTC) :::Buenas Zeist. Para no dejar esto en un completo vacío le aviso que se está haciendo una limpieza de categorías y páginas basura, así como la categorización correcta de las restantes y la mejora de información y portada. Si esto no se declina, se tendrá tales mejoras para dentro de dos semanas. Un saludo! -[[Usuario:Nicolas Benialgo|''Fede Hojalata♥]][[Muro:Nicolas Benialgo|''Mi muro]], - 01:18 12 oct 2014 (UTC) ::::Muy bien Nicolas, lo mantengo como pendiente hasta que me avises. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:27 19 oct 2014 (UTC) :::::Hilo:97873#2. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:17 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Wiki Onira JorgeCarvajal (muro) 21:25 29 sep 2014 (UTC) :Hola JorgeCarvajal, actualmente la wikia no cumple el requisito de tener un logo propio, ni tampoco un diseño personalizado para el fondo y la portada. Soluciona primero estas tres cosas (logo, portada y fondo), puedes pedir ayuda con el diseño en Diseños y portadas. Cuando lo tengas seguimos revisando la solicitud. Avísame aquí cuando esté. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:26 30 sep 2014 (UTC) Wiki Pichín la serie [[Usuario:Ruto2002|Soy Ruto]] (muro) 11:36 2 oct 2014 (UTC) :Hola Ruto2002, para obtener el spotlight todas las páginas tienen que tener al menos una categoría, todas las categorías tienen que estar categorizadas y no debe de haber categorías requeridas con más de 4 artículos, es decir tienen que estar creadas y categorizadas. En la portada hay un enlace en rojo, no debería estar así, o bien quitas el enlace o creas la página para que no se vea en rojo. Avísame cuando esté todo solucionado, un saludo y muchos ánimos :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:57 2 oct 2014 (UTC) :Gracias, lo de el enlaze rojo lo crearé pero antes de escribir esto miré la lista de Páginas sin Categorizar, y las categorizé todas para que no me dijeras eso, si ves que haypáginas en esa lista es por el caché, que al menos ayer ponía que sehabía actualizado el 1 de octubre, y el 2 de octubre (ayer), antes de escribir esto, las categorizé todas. Por lo demás, intentaré hacerlo.[[Usuario:Ruto2002|Soy Ruto]] (muro) 11:49 3 oct 2014 (UTC) ::Sí, sé que la caché se actualiza de un día para otro, lo tengo en cuenta al revisar las solicitudes, cuando miré tu wikia ayer, vi que quedaba una página sin categorizar (que has categorizado hoy día 3), es por eso que te lo dije :) Ya me avisarás cuando esté todo lo demás. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:00 3 oct 2014 (UTC) Max Steel Wiki :Hola War Knight, falta que todas las páginas tengan al menos una categoría (actualmente hay 25 artículos sin categorizar), y todas las categorías también deben de estar categorizadas (actualmente hay 27 categorías sin categorizar). La imagen que hay de fondo para el módulo de la actividad reciente no es apropiada porque no deja leer bien el texto, quítala o pon otra cosa. Avísame cuando hayas corregido todo esto. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:30 1 nov 2014 (UTC) ::Listo arreglado perdoneme por tardarme tanto en constestar ya corregí los errores si hay alguno mas me avisan.--'The War Knight (muro) 02:09 29 nov 2014 (UTC)' :::Hola The War Knight, no hay nada que disculpar y me alegro de volver a leerte, bien hecho. Ahora solo falta que en la portada no haya ningún enlace en rojo y sería mejor que la sección de Redes Sociales esté funcionando, ya que ahora parece que esté roto o sin configurar. No debería haber categorías requeridas con más de 4 páginas. Eso es todo. Ya avisarás cuando puedas, muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:25 29 nov 2014 (UTC) ::::Listo no hay ya ningun enlace rojo en la portada.--The War Knight (muro) 16:57 3 ene 2015 (UTC) :::::Muy bien, sigue pendiente que no haya categorías requeridas con más de cuatro páginas. Y la columna derecha de la portada está bastante vacía, podrías colocar más módulos, como la actividad del foro, listas de blogs, mira este blog para más ideas, pero no puede quedar así de vacía. Feliz año. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:14 3 ene 2015 (UTC) ::::::Listo la portada ya esta la columna derecha llenada--The War Knight (muro) 18:49 19 ene 2015 (UTC) :::::::El diseño de las secciones de la portada me resulta muy familiar. Por favor personalízalo para que no sea tan evidente saber de donde lo has obtenido. Y no pueden haber enlaces en rojo en la portada. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:10 19 ene 2015 (UTC) Wiki Polandball }} :Hola Voztok, actualmente hay una proporción muy alta de esbozos, (de las 407 casi las 307 son esbozos) por lo que hay que expandir los esbozos o aumentar el número de artículos que no sean esbozos. No tiene un fondo de imagen personalizado (solo hay un fondo gris plano), para esto podéis pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas. Todas las categorías deben de estar categorizadas y no debe de haber categorías requeridas con cinco o más páginas. Avísame cuando esté todo listo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:21 9 nov 2014 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist Antilles. ::Ya e corregido una gran cantidad de los problemas que tenía la wiki y han aumentado los artículos, espero que esto sea suficiente para que podamos obtener nuestro spotlight. ::Saludos. :::Hilo:97880. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:11 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Steven Universe Wiki :Hola, la anterior vez os dije que el diseño no debía de dificultar la lectura. De nuevo hay problemas de lectura aquí y aquí. Faltan artículos y categorías por categorizar. También falta crear y categorizar las categorías requeridas con más de 4 páginas. La imagen propuesta no puede tener logos. El fondo de la wikia debería ser una única imagen con los bordes difuminados para que se integre con el color de fondo, no en mosaico ya que se ven imágenes partidas sin conexión entre sí (ver aquí), para esto último podéis pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas. Un saludo y ya me avisaréis cuando esté todo arreglado. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:45 12 ene 2015 (UTC) **Hola Amigo Zeist Antilles envie una solicitud de Diseño y Portada para arreglar eso detalles del tema y si no te importa si podría cambiar el Spotlight cuando todo este hecho.AgustínG19 (muro) 20:19 1 mar 2015 (UTC) :::Muy bien, ya me avisarás cuando esté. ¿Te refieres a cambiar la imagen del spotlight? La puedes cambiar cuando quieras, como ya sabes no puede tener logos. No te olvides de la categorización. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:33 1 mar 2015 (UTC) Wiki Kogane Sento }} :Hola Axelruto, lo primero que pido es que por favor el color de los enlaces esté mejor combinado con el fondo porque de verdad que cuesta mucho distinguir lo que ponen los enlaces, es un azul muy oscuro para el fondo también oscuro. Lo segundo que pido es categorízar todas los artículos que faltan, son 143. Lo tercero es crear y categorízar todas las categorías requeridas con más de cuatro páginas, son 48 y por último categorizar todas las categorías sin categorizar, son 18. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:15 27 feb 2015 (UTC) Wiki Las Brujas de East End Alexander1910 (muro) 01:22 3 mar 2015 (UTC) :Hola Alexander1910, ante todo felicidades por el trabajo que has hecho. Solo hay que mejorar la estructura de categorías de la wikia y alguna cosa más: #Todas las páginas sin categorizar tienen que tener al menos una categoría. #Todas las categorías sin categorizar tienen que estar categorizadas: ver ejemplo. #No debería haber categorías requeridas con más de 4 artículos, las que tengan 5 o más deberían crearse y categorizarse. El fondo actualmente es solo negro sin nada más, a menos que haya una razón de peso debería estar más personalizado con algún fondo de imagen. Puedes pedir ayuda con esto en Diseños y portadas. La portada sin protección, la puedes dejar semiprotegida. Avísame cuando esté todo y para cualquier duda también, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:44 3 mar 2015 (UTC) Five nights at freddys fanon español :Arreglé la solicitud puesto que presentaba problemas, tanto el enlace como la imagen. Además, paso a comentarte que el Slogan que has colocado es muy largo para el que los Spotlights permiten, lo mismo pasa con el Nombre de la Wiki. ¡Saludos! 04:05 20 mar 2015 (UTC) ::Además de que hay que acortar el eslogan y el nombre de la wikia, hay 49 páginas sin categorizar, 38 categorias requeridas con más de cuatro páginas y 7 categorías sin categorizar. Además de eso, la portada tiene varios enlaces en rojo y le falta la columna derecha. Avísame cuando todo eso esté arreglado. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:50 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Pokecreated Wiki --http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/b/bf/VS_Rizzo.png[[Usuario:Claudio_alcachofas|Este User es el mejor]]http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/c/c4/Umbreon_NB.png 22:11 30 may 2014 (UTC) 04:40 7 jun 2014 (UTC) 00:53 20 abr 2015 (UTC) Hola Claudio alcachofas, la wikia necesita un fondo en condiciones, la portada también se puede mejorar. Puedes pedir ayuda con esto en Diseños y portadas. No debe haber categorías requeridas con más de cuatro páginas ni tampoco categorías sin categorizar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:07 1 may 2015 (UTC) Tokyo Guru |Slogan corto = ¿¡Un ghoul!?}} :Hola Derp03, para poder conseguir el spotlight hay que: #Categorizar todas las páginas que faltan. #Categorizar todas las categorías que faltan. #Crear y categorizar todas las categorías requeridas con más de cuatro artículos. #La portada sin protección y sin enlaces en rojo. #La página Administración hay que renombrarla a Wiki Tokyo Ghoul:Administración para que no cuente como artículo. #Hay 100 páginas justas y unos 10 esbozos por lo que hay que expandirlos o aumentar el número de artículos. #Falta una imagen para el spotlight. :Avísame aquí cuando esté todo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:04 4 may 2015 (UTC) Steven Universe Fanon :Hola Rodehi, hay algunas cosas para mejorar: :#La portada debería estar diseñada con dos columnas, actualmente el espacio para la columna derecha está vacío. Para esto podéis pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas :#Quedan páginas y categorías sin categorizar, también todas las categorías requeridas con más de 4 páginas deben de estar creadas y categorizadas. :#El fondo de imagen es pequeño, se queda muy corto en pantallas grandes. Para esto podéis pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas :Por el momento eso es todo, avísame cuando esté arreglado un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:45 2 jun 2015 (UTC) :Buenas Zeint!! Bueno sino me equivoco ya esta todo lo que faltaba Rodehi | ¡Mensajes Aqui! 16:51 8 jun 2015 (UTC) ::Hola, muy buenas Rodehi, sigue estando pendiente que crear y categorizar todas las categorías requeridas con más de cuatro artículos. Puedes ver cuales son en la página Especial:CategoríasRequeridas. También te informo que al final de la portada se ven errores de código, etiquetas, etc. Vuelvo a recomendarte que solicites ayuda en Diseños y portadas para que te compongan una portada en dos columnas y para que los bordes del fondo estén difuminados y no se vea la imagen de fondo cortada en pantallas grandes. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:46 9 jun 2015 (UTC) :::Hilo:97884. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:46 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Contract Wars :Hola Alexander, de 131 artículos, hay una treintena que consisten solo en esto, una sola palabra que dice "Editar", a lo que si añadimos que hay más esbozos llegamos a la conclusión de que se tienen que expandir un poco más estos artículos para que aporten algo más de contenido que simplemente la palabra "Editar". :Además todas las categorías deben de estar categorizadas y no deben de haber categorías requeridas con más de cuatro páginas. Las categorías con cinco o más artículos merecen estar creadas y categorizadas para que haya una buena estructura de categorías. Ya me avisarás aquí cuando esto arreglado todo lo que te he escrito. Un saudo y felicidades por el diseño, está muy bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:35 9 jun 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki |Slogan corto = Se un Super Saiyan 5!}} :Hola FedeRyu, felicidades por la wikia, desde la última vez habéis aumentado en 6273 artículos. Sin embargo hay cosas que mejorar, te lo pongo en dos apartados: #'Diseño': mira esta captura de pantalla de la portada, verás que el degradado gris/negro de las secciones de la portada no deja leer parte del texto en negro. La sección de "Acerca de..." también es muy confusa de leer. La imagen de fondo de la wikia verás que se queda corta en pantallas grandes, estaría mejor que los bordes se difuminaran gradualmente para fundirse con el color de fondo. Al final de la portada hay una etiqueta de cierre que sobra, para mejorar todo esto podéis pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas. #'Categorización': Si miras los enlaces que hay en la solicitud verás que (actualmente) quedan 3 páginas por categorízar, 100 categorías por categorizar y 245 categorías requeridas con más de cuatro páginas que deberían crearse y categorizarse. Cuando hayáis arreglado los dos puntos avísame aquí mismo. Un saludo. ::PD: No se permiten exclamaciones en el eslogan. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:34 14 jun 2015 (UTC) :::Saludos Zeist, primero que nada muchas gracias por responder. Tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias, sinceramente como en mi monitor la portada se veía bastante bien, no me di cuenta de esos errores que tenía. Por otro lado, en cuanto estén todas las categorías y artículos "en orden" por asi decirlo, te lo avisaré enseguida. Gracias y un saludo. ::::Perfecto, ya me avisarás entonces, pregúntame si te surge cualquier duda. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:05 15 jun 2015 (UTC) :::::Hilo:97886. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:42 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Need for Speed Wiki :Hola KaiserGreymon4, feliciades por la wikia, te pongo en dos apartados lo que hay que mejorar: #'Diseño': Si miras esta captura de pantalla de la portada, verás que el fondo de imagen de la wikia se queda pequeño en pantallas grandes, dejando al descubierto mucho más fondo, te recomiendo que pidas ayuda en Diseños y portadas para que arreglen esto. #'Categorización': Si miras los enlaces que hay en la solicitud, verás que faltan 21 páginas por categoirzar, 22 categorías por categorizar y 4 categorías requeridas con más de cuatro páginas que deben crearse y categorizarse. :Avísame aquí cuando todo eso está arreglado, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:45 14 jun 2015 (UTC) ::Ya arregle lo de los requisitos. Acerca de el fondo, ya les habia mandado la solicitud, pero tardan mucho en cumplir las peticiones... KaiserGreymon4 (muro) 16:31 18 jun 2015 (UTC) :::Hola KaiserGreymon4, en efecto has mejorado la categorización solo que aún te quedan 12 categorías sin categorizar, son las que has creado recientemente pero no las has categorizado. Solo te queda eso y con el fondo, no te preocupes ya te responderán :) Un saludo y avísame de cualquier novedad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:50 19 jun 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola de nuevo Zeist, ya todo lo necesario esta resuelto, el logo y el fondo son Nuevos, las categorías y paginas ya estan categorizadas y ya soy Burocrata asi que creo que ya puedo tener el Spotlight.KaiserGreymon4 (muro) 21:31 21 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::¡Muy bien! Concedido con 422 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de agosto. :::::PD: He creado un artículo porque aparecía su enlace en rojo en la portada. Un saludo y espero que os sea muy útil el spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:22 21 jul 2015 (UTC) Girls Generation Wiki }} :Hola Mermaidaikatsu, felicidades por la wikia :) Actualmente la portada tiene mucho contenido, quizá demasiado para ser una portada, y es es difícil encontrar enlaces visibles al contenido principal, tendría que tenerlos, para mejorar el diseño de la portada puedes pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas. Lo segundo a mejorar es la categorización, si ves los enlaces de tu solicitud verás que hay que categorizar todas las categorías que están sin categorizar, y hay que crear y categorizar todas las categorías requeridas que tengan más de cuatro artículos, esto es para que la wikia tenga una buena estructura de categorías tal y como dicen los requisitos. Ya me avisarás cuando esté, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:07 19 jun 2015 (UTC) Kuroko no Basuke Wiki :Hola HappyAyeSir, felicidades por la wikia, solo hay que corregir la categorización, todas las categorías tienen que estar categorizadas y todas las categorías requeridas que tengan más de cuatro artículos deberían estar creadas y categorizadas. En la portada hay dos enlaces a páginas no existentes (categoría de videojuegos y capítulos). El fondo de la imagen estaría mejor si fuera más amplio, se queda cortado en pantallas grandes, también puedes difuminar los bordes para que se integre mejor con el color de fondo, para esto puedes pedir ayuda en Diseños y portadas, ya me avisarás cuando este todo o si tienes cualquier duda. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:43 14 jul 2015 (UTC) ::PD: Rebaja el nivel de protección de la portada, puedes dejarla en semiprotegida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:54 14 jul 2015 (UTC) Hecho 08:35 15 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Muy buenas, ya eh categorizado todas las categorías faltantes y los dos enlaces no existentes ya han sido creadas, y el color de los bordes lo eh modificado para que éste combine mejor con el fondo. Saludos! --HappyAyeSir (muro) 19:20 24 jul 2015 (UTC) :::w:c:es.kurokonobasuke:Hilo:2869. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:02 24 jul 2015 (UTC) ::::w:c:es.kurokonobasuke:Hilo:2869#8. ¡Muy bien! Concedido con 127 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de agosto. ¡Felicidades! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:09 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki :Hola Kandawalker, felicidades por la wikia, solo veo por arreglar la imagen de fondo de la cabecera de los perfiles de usuario, la imagen que hay ahora no deja ver nada de los datos del usuario. Avísame cuando esté, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:54 14 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Perfecto Zeist, creo que ya está solucionado.--Kandawalker (Muro) 01:08 15 jul 2015 (UTC) :::No estaba bien cuando fui a mirar (de hecho estaba prácticamente igual que la primera vez) y se lo mostré a Bola, quien ha puesto una imagen más adecuada, ahora está mucho mejor que antes y se puede leer. Recordar que se tiene que poder leer bien todo el texto de la interfaz, si no es un mal diseño, está concedido con 404 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de agosto. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:39 15 jul 2015 (UTC) Nationstates 2 }} :La wikia necesita un logo y una portada que los puedes pedir en Diseños y portadas y acreditar los artículos que hay de Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:57 17 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hilo:828. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:33 18 jul 2015 (UTC) Nintendo LastChance Wiki Hola Curlatshawn, ¿sabes que tienes configurada la wikia en inglés? Por eso gran parte de la interfaz te sale en ese idioma, tienes que solicitar mediante Especial:Contactar que te lo configuren en español. ¿En qué se diferencia el tema de esta wikia con el de esta otra? La portada tendría que explicar el tema de la wikia, incluso podría tener un mejor diseño, puedes pedir un diseño de portada en Diseños y portadas, también aprovecharía para pedir un mejor logo y fondo. Te faltan por categorizar 23 artículos, 22 categorías requeridas con más de cuatro artículos que deberían estar creadas y categorizadas. Hay 100 artículos justos, hay que expandir más los primeros de esta lista, lo que se pueda, y seguir creando nuevos. El eslogan no admite exclamaciones y te falta la imagen para el spotlight. Avísame cuando esté todo lo dicho, si no entiendes algo pregúntame en mi muro. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:47 18 jul 2015 (UTC) Pripara Wiki :Hola DREAMINGCODE13, felicidades está todo muy bien, solo faltan algunas categorías por categorizar, por ejemplo esta, o alguna está categorizada en sí misma como esta. Para que te hagas una idea, revisa este hilo y la imagen, las categorías se tienen que categorizar en otra categoría más general. Avísame cuando esté porque solo con arreglar eso y revisar mañana las secciones ya te puedo dar el spotlight. También te puedo ayudar si lo necesitas. Cualquier cosa dime. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:58 24 jul 2015 (UTC)